


A Morning Mystery

by thescholasticskipper



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Food, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Musicians, Soft Husbands, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescholasticskipper/pseuds/thescholasticskipper
Summary: When a groggy David is rudely interrupted from returning to sleep by Patrick's phone, he finds his curiosity piqued by some messages from a strange number. David spends the rest of the morning trying to deduce who is texting Patrick and why.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 134





	A Morning Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asoftplacetoland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/gifts).



> So we heard it might have been someone's birthday...?
> 
> Just a little birthday gift for our dear friend [asoftplacetoland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland) who we love and adore.
> 
> Thanks to my partner-in-crime [olive31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive31/pseuds/olive31) for cheerleading, teaching me about Mexican food and a quick beta.

David awakes to the feeling of the sun’s warmth on his face. As he slowly opens his eyes and rubs them, the light shines in them immediately and he quickly snaps them shut. He rolls onto his stomach, towards the middle of the bed and stretches his left leg. After a few seconds, he realizes that he should have hit the solid mass of his husband and instead was met with no resistance at all. 

He groggily opens his eyes, his need to track down Patrick’s location winning out over not wanting to be accosted by the sun’s rays again. David sits up ever so slightly on the bed, head resting comfortably on the relatively new padded headboard he selected to replace Patrick’s old metal one. He surveys the room, not getting any clues as to his husband’s whereabouts from either sense of sight or sound. Before he can decide how much he cares to get out from under the comfort of his duvet, Patrick’s phone buzzes on his side table beside the bed. 

David considers respecting Patrick’s privacy for a moment but then the phone buzzes four more times in rapid succession. Worried that there might be a store-related emergency without realizing that he probably would have also been texted in that case, he reaches a long arm over and flips the phone over while still plugged into the charger in order to view the screen.

905-555-2357  
  
Patrick  
  
Come today   
  
At 5pm   
  
My place  
  
Bring it  
  


While he is reading the messages and trying to decipher both the meaning and the potential source, David also hears the sound of the shower starting in the en suite bathroom, feeling relief that at least one morning riddle has been solved. 

The more he stares at the phone, the more confused he gets. David starts to run through a list of people in his mind that could be sending these messages to Patrick and comes up short. He reasons that anyone in their immediate family or friend group would have had a saved contact already. The mystery texter said ‘Bring it’ at the end, could it be Ronnie? Was she challenging him to a ridiculous battle of some kind? He decides to consult with the only person he can trust who may possibly have inside information on this.

Stevie  
  
hey. you around?  
  
Who is this?  
  
you know who it is  
  
I thought it was David, but the time hasn’t hit double digits yet, so it can’t be him  
  
yeah, yeah, it’s 9:15, close enough  
  
Sounds like your husband is rubbing off on you.  
  
stop that. reread what you just said.  
  
I know what I said.  
  
well this has been an enjoyable conversation, but i have an important question  
  
OK  
  
patrick has texts from someone asking him to meet them at their place this evening...it came through as a random number in his contacts. has he mentioned anything to you?  
  
Nope. No clue.  
  
thanks for your help  
  
Sorry, David! He hasn’t said anything. Did they say anything else?  
  
just “bring it” at the end.  
  
Any ongoing feuds with Ronnie at the moment?  
  
that was my thought, but none that i know of  
  
That’s all I got.  
  
very helpful, as always  
  
You’re welcome. You can pay me back for my time on Friday in wine.  
  
but you didn’t help!!!  
  
Bye David  
  


David throws his own phone down on the bed in a huff. Stevie never helps. 

At this point, he realizes the shower has stopped and Patrick’s exit from the bathroom must be imminent. He doesn’t usually spend a lot of time post-shower doing his hair or skin care, though he does sometimes bring his clothes for the day into the bathroom with him so he may be getting dressed in there. 

David takes the time to scroll through Twitter and Instagram for a few minutes before he hears the sound of the doorknob turning. Patrick walks out of the bathroom, fully dressed but hair still soaking wet. Behind him, David can see that the mirror is still foggy from the steam. 

Patrick approaches the bed where David is still tucked up tight under the covers and gives him a sweet peck on the temple. “Good morning sunshine!”

David tries to keep the conversation light and airy, even though his skin is crawling with curiosity about the strange messages. “Hi honey. Any plans for the day? Other than opening the store, of course.” Damnit, he knows he’s screwed up already by even asking. Normally on Patrick’s opening days, he’d either still be dead asleep or ranting to him about something one of his parents or Alexis had done.

Just as he expected, Patrick narrows his eyes and stares at him. “Why do you ask? Do you have any big plans?”

“Nope, nothing. Just curious.” Shit. David doesn’t do light and airy and Patrick knows it. The words sound eerily suspicious even coming out of his mouth.

Patrick decides to let it go, which David is grateful for. He walks around to the other side of the bed and grabs his phone off the nightstand. As he unplugs it from the charger, the screen lights up and displays the notifications sent earlier. Patrick looks in David’s direction and he knows he’s a goner. “David, did you look at my phone?”

“ _UGH_ Patrick, it buzzed like twenty times and I needed to make sure the store wasn’t being robbed again or something!” 

“It’s fine. Everything at the store is fine.”

“I saw that. But what in the world were those texts about? Are you in another one of your silly fights with Ronnie?”

“What!? No! Why would you think that?” Patrick shrinks a little and asks meekly, “did she say that we were?”

David feels like he needs to build Patrick back up a little. “Of course not, she’s still looking forward to the baseball match this weekend.”

“Okay. Good.” Patrick starts to make his way to the door but David realizes he hasn’t solved the question of the secret texter.

“Wait! So who sent the texts?”

Patrick swivels around and David sees the hint of an upside-down smile gracing his face. “They’re from Gwen.”

“Who the fuck is Gwen!?!?”

“You know, Bob’s wife or ex-wife...that still isn’t clear to me.” Patrick starts mumbling mostly to himself at this point. “I wonder if they’re separated? She has been mentioning some Garrett person she met on the Internet lately…”

“Honey, please focus. You’re going to be late opening the store. Whoever she is, why is she texting you?”

“Oh. This is embarrassing, but she’s teaching me how to play the flute.” A slight blush starts to creep it’s way up onto Patrick’s cheeks as he speaks.

“The flute? Why?”

“I heard about this wind ensemble starting up in Elmdale and I wanted to take on a new challenge. I thought it would be easy to learn a new instrument considering I already play guitar and piano…but it hasn’t proven to be as easy as I thought. I was going to tell you but I was worried you would ask me to play it like you do the other instruments sometimes, and well, I really suck at it still.” He tries to laugh it off at the end, but he still seems embarrassed.

David holds his arms out to Patrick, anticipating that he’ll make the effort to come to him. He is rewarded when Patrick immediately joins him in a tight embrace, hiding his face in David’s neck.

“That’s okay, honey, I’ll still love you, even if you never become an expert flute person. Flutie? Fluter? These all sound very incorrect to me.”

David gets the bright laugh out of Patrick that he was hoping for. “It’s a flautist, David.”

“Whatever. You’re already a wonderful musician in my book. Also, that really sounds like flautas and now all I can think of is dinner.” Patrick grins at him dopily and gives him a soft yet lasting kiss on the lips before leaving to open their store for the day. David relaxes back in the bed and considers starting his own day soon, but for now he's too busy thinking about the various Mexican food offerings in the Greater Elms.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, dear reader! Thank you!
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://thescholasticskipper.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi!


End file.
